Sanity at the Edge
by Kyoko kitty-chan
Summary: Soul's sanity seems to be reaching its limit and the fight inside him deepens until a certain witch picks up on it and discovers it own uses. Will Maka and the rest of the gang be able to save him or will he fall to insanity?
1. Shattered

**A/N: Hey everyone, I've been reading Soul Eater for the past couple of days and I'm inspired to write a fan fiction on it since well let's just say stories about insanity always interest me the most. I hope you enjoy, also there will be lots of cursing, just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Ookubo Atsushi does.**

"_It sat in the middle of the room looking at me innocently and at the same time radiating pure insanity that would push me over the edge of my own mind._

_I wanted it so bad but at the cost I would have to pay, it's not worth it. It's not worth it to put her through the same shit as me._

" _You know you want it." He spoke my thoughts grinning from ear to ear. His eyes looked like the endless abyss I so desperately longed for._

" _Shut up."_

" _Give in to the temptation for once in your life. That cool guy act gets old doesn't it?" He waved his hand nonchalantly. _

_" Shut up." I whispered this time._

" _I can see your fingers twitching… you're just itching to play it." He cackled and the laugh resonating with my longing. That was what I wanted. The insanity… to let loose and not be judged._

_" I can't." I turned away shuffling my feet. I couldn't look at its slender black frame and its polished keys. I couldn't._

_" Sure you can. All you have to do is… sit." He hopped off it and pointed to the leather stool in front of it._

_Although my body protested it knowing the harm it could cause me, my mind was in turmoil. I wanted it but I didn't._

_" I won't." I corrected myself._

_He sighed and walked over to me grabbing at the hem of my points._

_" Now that's a different story. You won't do it for… yourself or… Maka." He hissed her name and I winced._

_" Just try it out. I got a brand new one just for you." He tugged harder at my pants and I relentlessly followed. His smirk grew wider than I thought possible and his face more sinister and yet I followed._

_He sat me down and hopped onto the top of it._

" _Now play a key for me." He whispered._

_My finger twitched longing to touch the smooth surface of the white key but I held it back._

_" Let loose. Insanity is all about letting…go." He laughed._

_A smirked grew on my face as I raised my hands and forced them down onto the piano, screaming its tune._

_Insanity came… and I welcomed it."_

Soul woke up in a cold sweat, shaking from head to toe. His breathing was harsh and shallow and his lungs were on fire. He looked down at the blankets soaked in sweat and at his own trembling hands.

" Fuck… fuck." He muttered running his hand through his hair.

He heard a creak from the corner and nearly jumped a mile high.

" Nya… it's just me." She jumped onto Soul's bed and looked at him curiously, cocking her head to the side. In a cloud of smoke she changed to her human form and rubbed his back soothingly.

" Everything alright? Can Blaire-chan do anything?" She purred.

" I'm fine." Soul muttered getting up slowly. He walked slowly to his bathroom and turned the faucet to the cold setting.

He cupped his hands and splashed the ice, cold water over his face. He looked up into the mirror and saw the huge dark bags under his eyes and his pale face but the eyes… the eyes were the worst.

Insanity lingered in their depths and he could almost see him cackling at his efforts to control his mind.

Blood trickled down his fist and pain shot up his arm. He yelped and collapsed.

" Soul! Soul, are you okay?!" Maka ran into the bathroom in nothing but a nightgown. She looked at him horrified then bent down and grabbed his still clenched fist tenderly.

" What did you do?" She asked him calmly but the demanding tone was still there.

" Hell if I know." He grit his teeth as Maka grabbed a still wet washcloth from the tub and gently cleaned the wound.

" There's some glass in here…" She stated then looked up to the cracked mirror, it was shattered and glass layered the sink.

" Did… did you punch the mirror?" She questioned looking at him strangely.

" I guess so…" He tried to recall what happened but could only remember his eyes.

" You don't remember? Hold still." She commanded while she picked some glass out of the wound.

" No." He answered knowing it was useless to lie Maka would find out one-way or the other.

" It's clean, let me wrap some gauze around it." She grabbed some from the bathroom cabinet and began winding the white bandage tenderly around his hand.

"Thanks." He remained stoic as he opened and closed his hand to see if it could move well.

" Are you okay?" She asked as he got up and brushed off his pants.

" I'm fine, worry about yourself." Soul showed her a small smile. He began to walk out of the bathroom but came in contact with something soft.

" Nyaaa…" Blaire purred pushing Soul closer into her boobs.

" SOUL! YOU PERVERT!" Maka screamed hitting Soul over the head with her famous Maka-chop.

" Ah! Soul-kun!" Blaire fret over the dead figure of Soul on the ground.

" Old times are back again huh?" He murmured to himself.

" _The old times could never return, keep moving forward… into the insanity."_

**A/N: Thank you for reading everyone and I hope to update soon. In case you are wondering what happened at the beginning, it was Soul having a dream about the little demon man and the piano.**


	2. Dance

**A/N: Hey everyone. I decided to type this the night before my first anime convention in an attempt to calm my excitement. So here it is enjoy.**

" Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki come to the front." ordered while taking a drag on his cigarette and cracking his neck.

" Oh hoh! The great Black Star is making his big appearance!" Black Star shouted from his seat jumping down in front of Stein. Tsubaki followed reluctantly the whole time shaking her head.

Maka followed promptly, her head held high and Soul yawned as he walked to the front.

" I want you guys to have a practice duel. Show me what you've got." He smiled wickedly and pushed back on his chair to move out the way.

" Tsubaki!" Black Star called immediately as Tsubaki changed into her shuriken form.

"Soul!" Maka called and he began to transform into a scythe.

" _Welcome back, Soul. Just in time for the party." He cackled bowing to his guest._

_" Party?... There's no one here." He stated as he casually strolled in, his hands in his pockets and his laid back demeanor never leaving him._

_" Of course there's a party. Can't you hear the music?" He snapped his fingers and tapped his foot while twirling around._

_Soul listened intently until he could hear a faint sound. The sound of crying children._

_" Come on it's a party! Let loose." He insisted grabbing Soul's hand and pushing him on the dance floor._

_" This is so not cool." He sighed rubbing the back of his head._

" _What's not cool is standing in the middle of a dance floor and not dancing. C'mon dance." He said but it sounded more like an order._

_" I don't like the music." Soul twitched as the wailing grew louder._

" _Then change it. Play a song you enjoy." He hopped over to the piano and sat on the edge, patting the seat beside him._

_" I'm not in the mood." Soul argued starting to head towards the door._

" _Mood? What moods do you have? You have one, indifference. The indifference to not care but to be cool at the same time. Be indifferent while you play, it'll still sound like something." He smirked and Soul sighed._

_He padded over to the piano and sat down._

" _Now… just…one…at...a...time." He whispered and Soul pressed down on the key and the sound pounded inside his soul._

Soul screamed and quickly dropped the transformation. He collapsed on the ground sputtering. He started to cough violently and blood trickled down the corners of his mouth while the rest lay in a puddle on the floor.

"Soul!' Maka screeched bending down not really knowing what to do. Tsubaki transformed back to her human form and rushed to Soul's side as well with Black Star on her heels.

"Soul! Are you okay?!" Maka grabbed his shoulders supporting him.

" I'm fine." He gasped.

_" Fine? Nothing's ever fine Soul." He laughed inside his head._

" Shut up." He grit.

" What?" Maka asked, her eyebrows rising.

" Move." Stein ordered Maka and she jumped back immediately. He actually got out of his chair and helped lift Soul off the ground.

His legs shook badly and his breathing was shallow and harsh and he could've sworn that someone had spun the world at that exact moment.

The dizziness escalated and the world started turning black and the last thing he could remember was Maka screaming his name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" Soul… Soul… Soul." He shook his head in disapproval. He sat across from Soul on the incliner, as Soul lay sprawled out on the coach. His arm was placed over his eyes as the other one lay beside him looking dead._

_" Leave me alone." Soul groaned._

" _No I can't do that Soul and you know why. If I were to leave you alone than I would disappear and my existence is important to you and me. That's why I'm here right?"_

_" You're only here because that bitch Medusa put you here."_

" _Nice pun." He commented._

_" Wasn't intended." Soul muttered._

" _Still doesn't matter who put me here I'm here. I exist now and there's nothing you can do to stop me from existing." He smiled widely and Soul lowered his arm to gaze at him._

_" I can ignore you."_

" _How's that working out for you?" Soul frowned and he laughed._

_" Just admit it Soul. You __**like**__ me here." He prodded._

" _No I don't. Anything that causes me pain I don't tend to like." Soul spat._

_" Now… now. I'm only causing you pain because you're fighting me. I told you before just accept it." He tried to reason._

_" No." Soul said stubbornly._

" _Now you're one stubborn scythe but trust me I'll break you."_

_" Try it." Soul smirked._

" _I don't go back on my word kid." He lowered his gaze and some emotion struck Soul that he had never felt before until now…………………………………………….fear._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul fought against the grogginess and bleak black that hung over him. He could barely make out people's voices.

" Did you find out what's wrong with him?" A feminine voice asked.

" Maka." Soul thought with a bitter smile.

He tried to open his eyes to rid himself of the sleep that hung over him still.

He managed to open it only to be welcomed by a blinding examining light overhead.

" Turn that off…" He croaked moving his arms to block his fragile eyes.

Both heads whipped around to stare at him.

" Soul!" Maka cried rushing to his side to help him sit upright.

" Are you okay?" She asked, her voice panic-stricken.

" Yeah. I'm okay." He forced a small smile and heard a slight cough from the other side.

He turned his head to identify his other visitor. The creepy smile and smoke swirling around in the air told him it was Stein.

" How you feeling Soul?" He asked taking a long drag on his cigarette.

" I've had better days." Soul admitted.

" We all have." Stein wheeled himself up to Soul and flashed a light in his eye.

" Your sight is in check and your hearing is too." He concluded to himself.

" Soul what happened back there?" Maka interrupted Stein's muttering to himself.

" I… I don't know." Soul answered honestly.

" _Oh yes you do."_ The voice inside his head sang.

It took all of Soul's conscious energy to keep himself from answering out loud.

" No I don't." Soul insisted inside his head.

" _Whatever you say kid."_ He cackled.

" Soul give me your arm." Stein ordered.

Soul hesitated but eventually gave Stein his arm.

Stein pricked him with a needle in his forearm and watched blood ooze out.

" Black." Stein stated.

" What's new?" Soul smiled.

**A/N: All right that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed and I thank you for reading. Reviews and what not are always appreciated.**


	3. Insomnia

**A/N: Wah! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I got inspiration for a Naruto story and I just lost track of time. Gomensai!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater does not belong to me, although in my dreams it does.**

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

The halls were dank and musty smelling but she continued down them all the same. The musty smell made her nose twitch unpleasantly and the feeling of death lingered in the dark halls.

She shivered unconsciously and wished the sound of water dripping and her feet sloshing through shallow water would go away. It made her temporary home even creepier than necessary

"I hope Medusa keels over one of these days." She thought pouting a bit. Holding the vile closer to her chest, she swallowed her fear as best she could and continued down the hall until reaching a rotten door.

She knocked softly and prayed that no one would answer.

"Enter." The voice spoke calmly but made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up nonetheless.

She pushed the door open carefully and entered the dark room lit by only a single candle.

"Did you bring it?" The voice hissed.

Cold sweat accumulated on her forehead but she nodded swiftly.

"I brought it just as you asked, Medusa-sama." She held the vile forward shaking slightly.

Medusa stepped out of her dark corner towards the candle that played with the shadows making her face look even more distorted than possible.

"Good job Eruka." She smiled coldly.

Eruka gave a slight shaky smile at the praise she received. She walked towards Medusa and held the vile out for her to take.

A wicked smile crossed her face as her slender fingers gripped the vile and turned it around in her hand casually.

"Did anyone see you at Shibusen?" Medusa questioned expressionless although her eyes betrayed her. They held a dangerous glint of long suppressed insanity.

"No, I made sure I was hidden well before sneaking in." Eruka answered proud of her skills of stealth.

"Very good…very good." She mused, no longer paying attention to the other witch.

Medusa twisted the vile to see it better in the light and sure enough her face split into a huge sadistic grin when she recognized the black tint to the substance in the vile.

"Black always has been my favorite color." Medusa chuckled to herself.

"M-Medusa…s-sama?" Eruka stuttered nervously.

"What is it Eruka?" The witch turned her attention back to the less powerful of the two.

"W-What do you plan on doing with that?" She blinked up at her master innocently.

"It's a secret even to myself." Medusa cackled and Eruka flinched at the sound.

"How I've missed the taste of insanity."

Uncorking the vile Medusa tipped the delicious black blood into her mouth and gulped it down happily.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Maka stared worriedly at her partner through heavy-lidded eyes. Soul was sleeping silently in the bed beside her but the technician refused to leave until she knew everything was fine.

She refused to think of the worst-case scenario, that Soul's life was in jeopardy.

Shaking her head to rid her of the thought and her tiredness she turned her attention to the ticking clock hanging on the wall.

Usually she would read a book until Soul woke up but she found that she couldn't even concentrate on that, focusing on the ticking of a clock was a much easier task.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and Maka tensed involuntarily. The door the infirmary opened quietly, a woman wrapped in bandages stood there looking at Maka apprehensively.

"Maka, it's late why don't you go home." Mira suggested kindly.

"I don't think I'd do any better there than here." Maka smiled sheepishly and Mira sighed.

"Did you find anything?" She whispered.

Mira looked at her strangely before finally giving an answer, "Nothing external but there was a bit of blood in his lungs. Other than that he is completely healthy."

"Then why did he collapse?" Maka snapped even though she didn't mean to. Insomnia can do scary things to you.

"I don't know…" She paused, "We want to keep him to do some more tests… if that's okay with you?"

Maka tried to swallow her anxiety attack and nodded feverishly.

"It's fine."

Beside her Soul stirred slightly and cracked open a sleepy eye.

"Maka?" Soul questioned rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Soul." Maka spun abruptly to stare at her partner wide-eyed.

Soul sat up in his bed to stare at the two girls.

"What's going on?" He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Just some girl talk." Mira covered up nicely. "How are you feeling Soul?"

"I feel fine." Soul became impassive.

"Maka what are you doing here?" Soul asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Visiting, what else?" She quirked an eyebrow at the question.

"No, I mean what are you doing _here_ and not at home?" He reworded his question.

"Couldn't sleep." Maka sniffed.

"I'm going to leave you two alone, both of you get some sleep." Mira waved them off and exited the infirmary.

The two sat there with no indication that a conversation was going to be started

Finally Soul gave off a heavy sigh, scooted to the other side of the bed and patted the side next to him.

Maka showing Soul a small smile clambered into the bed and lay down beside Soul.

"How are you feeling?' She asked concerned while staring at the ceiling.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"You know how I hate repeating myself Maka." Soul smiled but ended up looking like a smirk.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Get some sleep okay?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Souls' eyes were already closed.

"Good night Soul." Maka's breath evened out as she fell victim to sleep.

Soul didn't bother to answer an already asleep partner and decided to grace himself with blissful sleep as well.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

_"Back already?" He asked amused. Soul clicked his tongue in annoyance and made his way towards the couch to collapse on its cushy self._

_Soul lay down on the couch and closed his eyes in an attempt to catch some z's._

"_Silent treatment, huh?" He asked a little annoyed and Soul couldn't restrain the smile that came across his face._

_"Well that's…" He trailed off catching Soul's attention. _

_Soul gazed at him curiously as anger appeared on his face._

_"Well well, this is new." He smirked._

"_What is it?" Soul asked, curiosity getting the better of him._

_"Seems that someone is trying to break into this room." As he spoke he walked towards the door leading out of the piano room and shoved a key in the lock, twisting it with a deafening click._

_"That should keep them out for a while." He cackled to himself._

"_Who would want to get in here?" Soul asked, his full attention on the little man._

_He turned fully towards Soul and for the first time since Soul had been in the piano room there was a grimace on his face._

_"Someone who's seeking insanity."_

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter and the wait. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
